


Крайне Точная И Весьма Достоверная История Сотворения Мира

by Evilfairy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, god loves crowley
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Бог любит Кроули





	Крайне Точная И Весьма Достоверная История Сотворения Мира

**Author's Note:**

> это просто история про кроули, преканон, вольное обращение со священным писанием, имя михаэль вместо михаил для единообразного написания ангельских имен. в конце есть немного азирафеля

Начать стоило с того, что Кроули получился абсурдно рыжим. Абсурдным было то, что ещё даже не было такого цвета. Никакого не было. Был только незримый и неощущаемый идеальный небесный мир, где обитала Она, создавая своих ангелов. И вот, внезапно, непонятно откуда и почему, Кроули. Абсурдно рыжий.  
  
— Как же красиво, — прошептала Она. Разумеется, тогда Кроули ещё не был Кроули, если честно он даже не был "им". Или "ей" . Конечно, он не был и "оно", и "этим" его назвать было нельзя. Но Она звала его Кроули, хотя он и не был в курсе.  
  
Так вот, кроме своей вызывающей рыжины, Кроули был ужасно любопытным. Он ходил за Ней следом и спрашивал обо всем, что Она делала.  
  
Из ничего Она сотворила Всё, а после разделила Всё на Твердь Земную и Твердь Небесную. И незримый идеальный мир стал зримым и реальным, и они все смотрели друг на друга, полные радости и любви. Дело было в том, что Она очень их всех любила. Она просто очень любила, и из этой любви Ей стало буквально необходимо что-то сотворить, иначе, казалось, это разорвет Её изнутри.  
  
Одних ангелов Она творила особо тщательно, других - менее, но все они вышли прекрасными и абсолютно совершенными, как Ей тогда казалось. Но особо совершенным ей казался маленький Кроули, что, подчиняясь Её неосознанному желанию, принял форму в высшей степени очаровательную и привлекательную для Её глаз. Конечно, тогда ещё не было названия этой форме, но позже, глядя на Кроули, Она сказала:  
  
— Да будут дети такими.  
  
Так что можно с уверенностью говорить о том, что Кроули был милейшим рыжим малышом, всюду следовавшим за Ней с множеством вопросов. Он был такой совершенно особенный, ему не было подобных. Больше никто ничего не спрашивал, а если спрашивал, то совсем не то, и Она читала по этим вопросам их будущее и видела то ясный свет, то непроглядную тьму.  
  
— Это вода, — сказала Она, проносясь над только что созданной гладью.  
  
— Что такое вода? — спросил Кроули, следуя за ней, единственное яркое пятно посреди тьмы.  
  
— Вода - мокрая и жидкая, из воды пойдёт жизнь, — неловко пояснила Она, потому что Замысел был слишком сложен иногда даже для Неё.  
  
— Что значит "мокрая и жидкая"?  
  
И Она коснулась воды, и та не была ни мокрой, ни жидкой. И тогда Она поняла, что ещё не определила свойства, а значит вода ничем не отличается от остальной Тверди. И Ей, разумеется, пришлось напрячь воображение и сделать воду и мокрой, и жидкой.  
  
— Вот так, – сказала Она, взяла Кроули за руку и заставила коснуться. — Это мокрое и жидкое.  
  
И Кроули тут же спросил:  
  
— А почему оно такое?  
  
Вопросы такие совсем не злили Её, лишь побуждали давать Творению Логику и Осмысленность. Благодаря его вопросам, это был не просто случайный плод Её воображения, это было нечто упорядоченное и цельное, работавшее по установленным Ей законам.  
  
Она создала свет и, чтобы объяснить, откуда он был, Она создала светила. Чтобы свету было что освещать, Она создала цвета и краски. И теперь весь мир сиял. Глядя на рыжие волосы своего маленького Кроули, Она сделала закаты такими же прекрасными, а солнце было золотым, как его глаза.  
  
После того, как Она создала воздух, то начала трудиться над жизнью. Ей в этом помогали многие ангелы, счастливые в любви и этом абсолютном акте творения. У кого-то получалось лучше, а у кого-то... совсем уродливо и нескладно. Но Она никогда никому из них не мешала. Кроули создал летающих змей, но Габриэль сказал, что так нельзя, что змеи должны ползать. И впервые с сотворения ангелов между ними вспыхнула ссора. И хотя Кроули был прекрасен, он не был архангелом, не был первым среди её абсолютных творений и, уж конечно, ему было не по силам тягаться с Габриэлем - его замысел был разрушен и извращен. И так все увидели, что среди них нет абсолюта. И хотя Она могла вмешаться и исправить, чтобы не видеть, как тускнет сияние, Она не стала. Ангелам была дана свободная воля и пока они не нарушали Её законы, Она не вмешивалась в их дела. Но для Кроули специально она создала дракона и создала огонь, который вырывался из драконьей пасти. И огонь горел рыжим, как прекрасные волосы Кроули.  
  
Последними Она создавала людей. В это ангелы уже не вмешивались, потому что даже осмыслить такой акт не могли. Хотя они далеко были не так юны, как в момент творения, прошли миллионы лет, они все ещё были детьми.  
  
Люди вышли... тяп-ляп. Делать их по подобию было скучно, но ей хотелось именно так. И вот от Её скуки и пренебрежения к такой серьёзной и ответственной работе, люди получились... посредственные. Слабые, плохо реализованные, в общем... такое лучше бы и не делать. Глядя на них в раскаянии, Она вложила в них столь яркую и мощную искру Воображения и Созидания, что все вокруг испугались. Ни один ангел не был наделён подобным. Ни Её огненно-рыжий любопытный Кроули, смотревший на Землю, свесившись вниз, ни Её могучая Михаэль, столь воинственная, что Она, сотворив огненный меч, отдала его другому ангелу. Ни Её слишком умный и резкий Габриэль, никто из них…  
  
Один из ангелов, что до этого был Ей любим, но неосознанно отторгаем из-за тьмы, что Она видела на его пути, Люцифер, ясноокий Денница, один из первых актов Её творения, сказал:  
  
— Люди слишком уродливы и обладают слишком большой силой. Их надо уничтожить и создать заново. _Я_ их создам.  
  
Гомон прошёл через ангелов, ибо никто не мог творить жизнь разумную и свободную, кроме Неё. Люцифер захотел стать Богом в своей гордыне. Смел осуждать Её творение, жаждать его уничтожения…  
  
— Иди, — велела Она, — и обдумай свои слова хорошо.  
  
— Разве я не волен говорить и делать, что пожелаю, разве не таким ты меня создавала? — воскликнул Люцифер, его сияющий нимб, его золотые крылья, столь огромные и сильные, его глаза, голубые, как само небо, все это... Все это дорого было Ей.  
  
— Ты волен, — сказала Она. — Как и все мы.  
  
И тогда впервые Она задумалась, что у каждого есть воля и правда. И правда и воля каждого могут сталкиваться. И всей Её бесконечной любви не хватит, чтобы не дать подобному происходить. Без воли акт творения не имел смысла, а с ней... с ней он был не таким совершенным, как Ей чудилось ранее.  
  
Она посмотрела на своего рыжего Кроули, уже далеко не такого маленького, каким он был раньше, откликаясь неосознанно на её любовь. Она посмотрела на него и ощутила что-то горькое, чего ещё не чувствовала никогда и чего не создавала, но что возникло само по себе, воле Её вопреки.  
  
Мир её жил сам по себе, а значит, создавать ей было больше нечего.  
Чтобы люди не натворили бед, Она тихо-тихо ограничила их беспокойный ум и спрятала знание в плодах древа, уже, конечно, чувствуя, пусть ещё и не до конца зная, что все это как-то совершенно бесполезно.  
  
Таким образом, любой мог сказать, что на Небесах образовалось два лагеря. Она отстранилась и ушла в высшие сферы, став фактически никому недоступна и предоставив ангелам самим решать, что они хотят делать с этим миром.  
Люцифер собрал вокруг себя тех, кто считал его правым, а ему противостояли Михаэль и Габриэль.  
  
Кроули не мог сказать, что поддерживает тех или иных. Люди, когда он смотрел на них, были немного бестолковыми, в целом очаровательными в своей деревянности. Они были живыми, конечно, но... ума в них не было. Кроули все искал Её, чтобы уточнить, не считает ли Она, что переборщила, что надо как-то иначе давать им волю или не давать, в чем смысл вообще их воли, если они не понимают, что эта воля у них есть?  
Он знал, что это не очень нравится Габриэлю.  
  
— Если честно, дорогуша, — говорил ему Габриэль, — ты надоел всем вокруг, а Ей надоел в особенности со своими глупыми вопросами. Если тебе так нравится спрашивать, то пообщайся с Люцифером.  
  
Михаэль фыркала и в целом соглашалась, а Кроули только и осталось, что шататься по Небесам, не зная, куда себя пристроить. Он даже действительно ходил болтать с Люцифером, потому что хуже точно не будет, подумал он. Ничего особо интересного, конечно, Люцифер сказать не мог, кроме самовосхвалений и уверенности, что он сможет лучше. Кроули смотрел на его бесконечное совершенство, созданное в свете Её любви и отчего-то точно знал, что лучше никто не сможет.   
  
— Разве Она не создала тебя идеальным? — спрашивал Кроули, а Люцифер смеялся безумно и отвечал:  
  
— Будь я идеальным, мой разум не был бы терзаем этими... идеями…  
  
Примерно тогда Кроули заметил, стоящего на Восточной стене ангела с огненным мечом. Дело в том, что не было никакого смысла в охране стен, ведь выйти из сада было нельзя, как и войти в него, да и никому это было не нужно. Но ангел упрямо стоял, делал небольшие обходы и порой садился на край стены и болтал ногами.  
Кроули часто думал, а что если подойти к нему и сесть рядом? А если спросить, что он думает про людей? А про Люцифера? Про все это? Но Кроули все никак не решался и ходил один.  
  
А потом Габриэль ему сказал:  
  
— Завтра все разрешится. Хочешь посмотреть? Приходи на центральную площадь.  
  
Чисто технически это не было площадью или центром. Но для обозначения ангелы использовали именно это название. Кроули, разумеется, пришёл. Ему было жутко любопытно, как же разрешится эта ситуация и разрешится ли вообще, что будет с их новорождённым миром?   
  
Позже он плохо помнил, что конкретно тогда случилось. Прекрасно помнил, как ужасом его поразил облик Люцифера: его золотые крылья обуглились, подрагивал чёрный страшный остов. Сияние его души больше не проникало в облик сосуда, и тот... постепенно, с каждой секундой все сильнее и сильнее разлагался. И так было со всеми, кто стоял за его спиной.   
  
Им противостояло светлое воинство в сверкающих доспехах с копьями, полными благодати.  
  
Они же будут драться, подумал Кроули в ужасе, не говорить, не решать, а - драться. И прежде чем он успел сделать хоть что-то, началось безумие. Все смазалось перед его глазами, превратилось в мешанину.   
  
И спустя секунды, может, минуты, может, часы, а, может, целую вечность - время здесь, в идеальном мире, было так относительно - Михаэль ударила сверкающим копьем в землю и воскликнула:  
  
— Богиня!   
  
Раздался Её голос, полный злости и боли, такой, какой Кроули никогда не слышал:  
  
— Прочь, все те, кто отвернулся от моей любви!   
  
И под их ногами разверзлась Бездна.   
  
А после началось Падение.  
  
И Падение. О, Падение Кроули запомнил очень хорошо. Они начали... падать вниз? И Кроули, конечно, раскрыл свои крылья и стал пытаться удержаться, но те, другие, у них уже не было крыльев, они цеплялись за Кроули и тянули его за собой. И он сдался, обессилев.  
  
Пока он несся вниз, его тело горело, сосуд души растворялся, а сама суть менялась. Это было больно, но как можно описать эту боль? Разве кто-то знает, что такое по-настоящему быть вывернутым наизнанку?  
  
И Падение завершилось ударом, который пробил земную твердь, так глубоко... В Ад. Ад не был реальным местом, он был такой же - незримый мир, как и Рай. Только... без любви.  
  
После всей боли, после извращения сути, первым, что Кроули ощутил, было отсутствие любви. Любви не было ни капли, только злоба и ненависть вокруг, смертельная обида, ярость. И это было Зло.  
  
Зло и Добро, к слову, Она создала тогда же, когда разделила день и ночь. Кроули спросил:  
  
— Значит ли это, что тьма и ночь соответствуют Злу? Всегда ли тьма это Зло?  
  
Она посмотрела на него и возмущенно ответила:  
  
— С чего ты вообще решил такую чушь?!  
  
Временами Она была излишне эмоциональна в том, что касалось Её замысла, особенно того, что его кто-то не понимал. На самом деле, все ангелы быстро решили, что это слишком для них сложно - понимать, что Она там делает и почему. Они говорили, что Её пути неисповедимы. Все ангелы. Кроме, может быть, самого Кроули.  
  
Она тогда смахнула солнце влево, зажгла звезды на небе и заставила луну сиять.  
  
— Разве это не прекрасное таинство? Как это может быть Злом?  
  
— Тогда, что такое "зло"? — спросил неуверенно Кроули.  
  
Она задумалась.  
  
— Зло - все то, что противоречит моей любви.   
  
И вот, они стали Злом. Были лишены любви и благодати.  
  
Когда Кроули увидел остальных, увидел Люцифера, его передернуло от подступившей тошноты. Их сосуды были столь уродливы... Столь омерзительны, что смотреть на них после идеальной ангельской красоты было невозможно.  
  
А сам Кроули стал змеей. И Люцифер звал его Кроли, и он забыл, что мог зваться иначе.  
  
— Ползи, — сказал Люцифер, — устрой небольшой скандальчик в Эдеме.  
  
И Кроули пополз.  
  
Вообще, Люцифер был от Кроули в чем-то вроде восторга. Если так можно говорить о Люцифере, конечно. Во-первых, Кроули сохранил ясность, чего многие демоны лишились - преисполнившись апатии, они практически утратили свои горящие ясные сердца. Кроули был одним из немногих, кто таким не стал. Во-вторых, это - мятежный любопытный ум Кроули, который и довёл его до Падения. Люцифер полагал, что постоянные вопросы, которые Кроули задавал, раздражая Её, были от того, что он не был согласен с Её Планом и постоянно искал в нем дыры, чтобы указать на них.  
  
Разумеется, это было не так. Кроули никогда не желал оспаривать Её действия, просто ему не хватало понимания. Она отвечала. И вот, он тут. В теле змеи ползёт по поручению Люцифера. Который, кстати, ошибался ещё и насчёт ясности.  
  
Кроули чувствовал себя абсолютно потерянным и несчастным, если так можно описать состояние того, кто лишился всего в один момент. Лишился света и любви, лишился радости. О, как он мог быть в порядке? Он не был.  
  
Он полз очень медленно, совсем не торопясь разыскивать Эдем. С небес он видел его, да, но это, возможно, дало ему общее понимание направления. Кроули полз по пустыне и звал Её, то и дело обращаясь к Её милости, но в ответ было тихо и глухо, что лишь сильнее подогревало его отчаяние.  
  
Неужели, подумал он, неужели, настолько он был ей отвратителен, что сейчас ему не было прощения? Если бы у него были ноги и руки, он бы упал на колени и колотил по песку кулаками. Вместо этого он мог лишь свернуться кольцами и дрожать от вечного холода.  
  
В тот раз он впервые уснул. Дело в том, что никогда ангелы не нуждались во сне, это было чем-то, что Она придумала позже, для людей. Но впервые, устав от горя и холода, Кроули заснул. Ему снился божественный уже не тёплый, а обжигающий свет. Свет пытался его укутать, но это вызывало такую боль, что Кроули не мог не кричать - это было подобно пытке, будто на мясо без кожи пытались надеть доспех из раскаленного металла. И хотя свет, кажется, не пытался вредить ему, скорее - быть с ним нежным, Кроули предпочёл бы перестать существовать, чем пережить такое заново. И свет отступил, все вокруг вновь обуяла ледяная тьма.  
  
Когда Кроули проснулся, его сосуд вновь походил на прежний - изменившийся достаточно, чтобы в нем никто не заподозрил ангела, но все же это был его облик, не змеи. Чёрные крылья были даже красивыми, а глаза... ну что глаза? Они даже остались золотыми, как и любила Она. Даже волосы были подобны закату.  
Кроули ударил по воде, обернулся змеей и поспешил в Эдем.  
  
Эдем охранялся плохо. Зачем вообще его было охранять? Чтобы что? Высокая неприступная стена, скрывающая сад, полный Её милостью. В него не зайти и не выйти, да кому и захочется? А если кто захочет, то ему нужны будут крылья, чтобы перелететь стену или... или способность пробраться под землёй.  
  
Кроули рассмотрел оба варианта и выбрал второй.  
  
Люди производили... жалкое впечатление. Не настолько жалкое, как демоны, конечно, но все же было в них столько всего поломанного и хреново работающего, что сразу было понятно - до совершенства им далеко. Не подобие, подделка. Кроули даже стало жаль их, получивших так мало Её любви.  
  
Но он все же зашептал Еве соблазнительные речи.  
  
Откровенно говоря, бесконечно глупо было оставлять разумных, мыслящих, пусть и абсолютно наивных существ без пригляда, воткнув посреди сада драную яблоню и надеяться, что никто оттуда ничего не сорвет. Хэй, Всевышняя, они же не знают, что такое последствия, они не знают, почему нельзя!  
  
Но кто такой Кроули, просто кто он такой.  
  
Вся эта затея стоила того. Он понял это, когда пустой потерянный взгляд Евы зажёгся чем-то новым, бесконечно живым и беспокойным. О, это было... очаровательно, как она огляделась по сторонам, ошеломленная, абсолютно потрясенная открывшимся ей миром. Как её обуял стыд, и она спешно начала рвать листья, чтобы скрыть наготу. Первый стыд, подумал Кроули.  
  
Он ловко прятался в траве, не спеша прочь, ибо изменения, случившиеся в Еве, сделали её из уродливой подделки ангела чем-то невыразимо невероятным... Прекрасным. То, как светились её глаза волнением и жаждой, когда она протягивала яблоко Адаму. О, подумал Кроули, вы изумительнее, чем вся ангельская рать на Небесах.  
  
Эдем охранялся паршиво, но все же охранялся. Тем самым ангелом с огненным мечом, который неустанно нёс свою службу на Восточной стене. И хотя тогда ещё не было отличников, не было школ и университетов, чтобы эти отличники могли где-то отличаться, и Кроули не мог так назвать этого ангела, позже он много раз думал о нем именно так. Как об отличнике. О маленьком хорошем отличнике, который все всегда старается делать правильно и замечательно, но в итоге... В итоге связывается с Кроули. Так вот хороший ангел-отличник Азирафель дежурил на стене и не было ни единого шанса, что он не заметил огромную говорящую змею в своём саду. И уж он явно увидел, что люди съели эти дурацкие яблоки и теперь скачут в листьях. И не только скачут.  
  
Кроули, с полным откровением для себя, наблюдал их любовь. Она не была похожа на Её светлое чувство, она горела как костёр, лилась как вода и была выражена до смешного физически. Кроули в своём неудержимом любопытстве даже выполз на поляну, вытягиваясь над ними, чтобы лучше понять, как они это делают. Процесс был скорее отвратительным, но на их лицах читался экстаз.  
  
А потом Адам заметил его, заорал и скатился с Евы, хватаясь за какую-то ветку. Кроули смотрел на него спокойно, Ева пыхтела, прикрываясь.  
  
— Так, каковы яблоки на вкус? — спросил Кроули довольно вежливо.  
  
— Это был ты!  
  
— Я? — предположил Кроули. — Наверное, я.  
  
— Это ты мне сказал съесть яблоко, — Ева судорожно подалась к нему, глядя в глаза.   
  
— Твой голос я слышала…  
  
— А, это. Ну что ж, я мастак по части соблазнять до яблок.  
  
Адам фыркнул и осторожно положил палку. Люди не боялись. Почему их не пугала огромная чёрная говорящая змея? Кроули находился в замешательстве.  
  
— Я... благодарна за это, — мягко сказала Ева. — До этого мы как будто не жили... не было смысла, не было... понимания, что мы живём... А теперь есть столько мыслей и чувств, столько... — она слегка стыдливо отвела взгляд.  
  
— Ха, — сказал Кроули. Это было последнее, на что он рассчитывал. — Вы же знаете, что Она вам запретила? Значит, вы нарушили Её правило?  
  
— Это стоит Её гнева, — уверенно ответил Адам. — Мы делаем дыру в стене, чтобы сбежать, пока никто не заметил.  
  
Кроули хотел было сообщить, что за ними и их дырой наблюдает ангел, и что Кроули сам лично видел, как тот ходил к повреждению в стене и долго на все это безобразие смотрел. Хотел, но решил, что пугать их лишний раз не стоит.  
  
— Так а ты... демон?  
  
— Ангел, определённо ангел, — возразил Кроули.  
  
— Падший, — продолжила напирать Ева.  
  
— Приспустившийся.  
  
И Ева засмеялась.  
  
Как оказалось, от любви бывают дети. Ну не то чтобы Кроули не был в курсе, механизм размножения у людей не был уникальным. Она нахватала в них немного тут, немного там, а вышло... вышло вот это.  
  
Кроули не выполз с ними проститься, хотя они звали его довольно долго и упорно. Зачем разводить лишние сантименты. Они не были друзьями, он обрек их на гибель, пусть не сразу, но она ждёт их за пределами Эдема. Обрек их на страх и страдания, на сомнения, на боль. А они в своей наивной глупости были ему за это благодарны... Если бы у Кроули была совесть, она бы сгрызла его изнутри.  
  
Возможно, именно поэтому он решил заглянуть напоследок к сияющему ангелу на стене. К Азирафелю, несшему свою глупую службу. Отсутствующая совесть и любопытство. Все то, что загнало его в пучину ада, в общем-то.  
  
Азирафель был полон Её благодати. Был полон света, который отныне был Кроули недоступен. Но когда Азирафель посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, то Кроули ощутил, будто Она все ещё любит его бесконечно сильно и нежно, будто Она смотрит его глазами... Это чувство было сладким и мимолетным, но Кроули сохранил его в своём сердце и подумал - ох, ангел, отдавший огненный меч людям, был просто лучше всех на свете! Точно лучше всех!  
  
Кроули стоял под крылом Азирафеля, прячась от дождя и почему-то был уверен - непогода знаменует не Её гнев, а новую эпоху нового мира.  
  
***  
  
Кроули был возмутительно рыжим, возмутительно любопытным, и это привело его туда, где Её любви было не достать. Но оставлять своего маленького любопытного ангела на Земле ей было совсем не страшно. Рядом с ним был Азирафель.


End file.
